


窥视

by kolaoye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔再一次梦游，他出现在莱克特的客厅里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	窥视

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，第一季写的，略酸爽，慎

当威尔再次意识到自己的存在时，他看到了莱克特。

像幅画，被古典浪漫主义漂亮的暖黄色光源笼罩，就站在面前，几步远。一个仰视的角度，能看到他那心理医生的翘下巴。

他双手交又摆在胸前，金棕色的头发柔软地搭在额头上，与上次一样穿着舒适的棉质睡袍，但这次——威尔无法不注意到——这次领口间没有立着衬衫领子。

一个想法缓慢地从深潭下浮上来，迟钝得有如上了年纪的老妇人：这个时间他该在家里，他的木板床上，枕着带有一股不太好闻的潮湿气味的床单，辗转反侧，却又准备好进入各种稀奇古怪的梦境。他总是很难说出他更想看着天花板还是经历梦魇，二选一时两种都一样糟又一样好。

一场美梦永远不在他的选项中。

他不应该在这个时间看到莱克特。他缓慢地微笑，几乎想问了：“你是我的梦吗，莱克特博士？”

那问题或许问出来了，也或许没有，而莱克特只是静静地注视着他。

他在那注视下开始思考，他的思考速度太快，想到的东西太多，以致混杂成飓风在大脑中盘旋肆虐，所有的字母都只能一掠而过。

某个时刻，一个词组被飓风抛了出来：“梦游”。

这就像一个路标，更多的词组紧接其后：“我”、“最近”、“毛病”、“麻烦”。

它们谨慎地排列在一起——我在梦游，最近遇上的毛病。大麻烦。

这个念头就像一记扎在屁股上的肌肉注射。威尔浑身剧震，彻底惊醒。他紧紧抓住手下的东西，指尖甚至陷了进去，他的眼球快速震颤，把每一个地方当成焦点，又转移到下一个，嘴唇颤抖不已，牙齿互相碰撞。

他看上去就像一个被赤身裸体地塞进冷库里的小可怜，而且觉得自己永远不会被放出去。他那么绝望而恐惧。

心理医生问：“你在哪，威尔？”

威尔咬紧了后槽牙，直直地瞪着莱克特，全身僵硬，脸板得死紧。

莱克特继续用那柔和的语气问：“你在哪，威尔？”

威尔花了大量时间才组织出一个古怪的气音，然后是下一个，经历了好几个奇特的发音后他终于逐渐找回了语言：“我……我是威尔・格雷厄姆。我在马里兰州巴的尔摩。现在是……”他停住了。

他没戴手表。

“晚上九点四十五分，你来的时机不错，正好可以喝杯热茶。”莱克特接过他的话，他的目光扫过威尔身后的座钟，又回到威尔身上，“只是我建议你或许该先洗个澡。我相信你能穿下我的衣服。”

威尔低头看到自己：他穿着脏兮兮的灰色T恤和短裤，胸前一大滩水渍，腋下与后背大概也是。小腿全是干掉的泥块，赤足，同样裹着泥。他的双手仍然紧紧抓着沙发扶手，手臂青筋暴起。他缓缓松手，感受到用力过猛带来的关节酸涩，同时发现地板上都是肮脏的足印——他的，毫无疑问。

“我很抱歉。我会把地拖干净。”威尔干巴巴地说。

他避开莱克特的视线，站起身，后背一阵清爽。他回头看了一眼绒面沙发：很多地方的颜色明显不一样了。变得更深，或者被抹上一片褐色。汗水和泥浆，他猜。

晕眩感袭来，他直挺挺地站着，内疚而冷漠。

一部分的他不耐烦地面对着自己犯下的过错，另外一部分则在大声呵斥——别把这当成小事，我闯进了他人的房子！我会干出更多错事！事情永远会变得更糟！

他垂眼看着沙发，鼻翼翕动，呼吸又变得急促而粗重。

直到一只手放在了他的肩膀上。是莱克特。

心理医生仍然温柔地安慰着威尔：“没什么，你不是故意的，明天钟点工会处理好一切。说实话，我很高兴你会选择来到我这儿，你大概无法想像我发现你坐在我家时有多么兴奋。浴室在楼上，第二间房，你可以自己过去。里头有浴袍。”

他的手或许太暖了，烧得威尔的肩膀发烫，但威尔并没有在抱怨，他庆幸地享受着那浑身变热的感觉，就像莱克特让他凝固的血液再次流动了一样。

“不，不。我最好现在就走。”威尔从那种沉重的压力中恢复过来，第一句话就是拒绝，又在看到莱克特严厉而关心的眼神之后舌头打结，“……如果你愿意的话。”

他现在像威尔多了，而不是某种不带感情地打量着一切的……存在。

“我愿意你去洗个澡，我们来喝一杯茶，吃些点心，最后你在我这睡一觉。我有换洗衣物，有待客的茶具，也有多余的床。”莱克特露出一个含蓄的微笑，真挚极了，“你愿意吗，威尔？”

威尔沉默了片刻，低声道：“是的。”

在平日他会否认他需要陪伴，但不是现在。这是他最脆弱的时刻，尤其当他明白自己又一次丢失了一段记忆。

他顺着莱克特指示的方向走，注意到自己脚下不会再生出泥迹。它们都已经干了吗？

那么他到底在这里呆了多久？

莱克特是怎么发现他的？

莱克特又做了什么？

种种念头一闪而过，最终他仍然推开了那扇门。

 

他看到满池温热的水，水雾，镜子，洗浴用品上的水珠。挂在架子上的毛巾还沾着湿意。他想起醒来时看到他的心理医生明显才刚擦干的柔软碎发，红润的嘴唇，交叠领口中透出的一点皮肤。没有衬衫。他闻到沐浴露和洗发水的气味，以及混杂其中的某些气味。那些不起眼的细节被放大，与浴室中的一起。

然后他变成了汉尼拔・莱克特。

他反手关上门，脱掉衣服，裤子，仔细地把它们堆放在放衣服的架子上，再将自己浸入放满水的浴缸。他半躺着，闭上眼下沉，热水从头皮间钻过，湿润每一根头发。呼吸被剥夺了，舒适的热意升起。

好一会儿后他才抬起头，拿起一旁的毛巾抹了把脸，着手清理自己。他动作迅速，污泥很快溶进水里，而他则一干二净。

他挂着一身水珠起身，湿淋淋的，但他并不在意。他放掉污浊的水，打开水龙头，清洗好浴缸，再次坐进去。

水龙头没关，热水拍打在皮肤上。他握住自己软垂的阴茎。

他时不时得解决自己的生理需要。

他舔舔嘴唇，动作起来。先是茎身，然后是头部。微妙的酥麻钝钝地升起，圈到龟头时更为明显，他很快硬了起来，下意识地追求更多，湿润的拇指指腹摩擦顶部的小眼。快感像电流一样鞭打他的脊背。他紧闭着眼逸出一声喘息，后颈枕在浴缸边缘，喉结暴露在光线下。水珠沿着脖颈下滑，飞溅的水花在落到身上前的短短路程中变得凉了，偶尔引起他成片成片的战栗。他用手肘顶着光滑的大理石浴缸，有点滑，但正好是转角的部位，能够撑得住。

他眼皮颤动，手上的速度更快了，呼吸也粗重起来，支撑身体的手臂有些发抖。他挤压茎身，食指和大拇指捏着冠状沟的下面，像捻动烟叶那样。这让他的呼吸粗重起来，时不时挤出半声压抑的呻吟，胸膛起伏不已。

很舒服，但还不够。他需要更多。

热水漫过了臀部和腿根，一点点地为他加热，近似于不怀好意的爱抚。他喉结滑动，有些茫然地睁眼试图找到些什么，却看到了对面的镜子。

它的表面蒙了一层雾气，十分模糊，但凝结的水珠划过而暴露出的镜面已足以让他看清镜中的人。

汉尼拔・莱克特，他的心理医生。

赤裸的，放松的，充满情欲的。嘴唇湿润，红得过分，浅色的睫毛挂着水滴，头发湿漉漉地纠结在一起，既狼狈又色情。他的肌肉绷紧了，浴缸挡着，看不到胸口以下，但能想象出来。手臂。腰。臀部。腿。阴茎。握着自己的阴茎。

他猝不及防，低低喊叫一声，右手颤抖地收紧，白浊落入水中。

 

威尔・格雷厄姆的脸红透了。或许连脖子和耳朵也是。他慌乱地站起来， 一个趔趄，差点滑倒在浴缸里，手臂跟大理石表面接触的感觉让他想起刚刚的事：大理石会被莱克特的体温温暖。他甩开手，好像被烫到了似的，喘息着离开浴缸，关掉水龙头。他匆匆忙忙的动作让浴室里到处都是水，但他现在不他妈在乎这个。他刚刚在他的心理医生家里手淫还射了出来。

威尔舔着干裂的嘴唇——他整个人都湿透了，只除了嘴唇。他粗暴地擦了擦眼睛，喘息着站了一会儿，弯腰放掉浴缸的水，手忙脚乱地把东西恢复原状。

正要擦干身体赶紧出去，他发觉自己已经又出了一层汗。他在浴室里不知道呆了多久，却仍一股汗味？莱克特会怀疑的。

年轻的探员咒骂一声，又打开水龙头，跨进浴缸之后他猜发现上头有个花洒。他咒骂了一声关上水龙头打开花洒，胡乱冲洗一番，擦干自己，套上浴袍，逃一样离开浴室。那里头一片狼藉，但他顾不得许多了。他不能再呆在那个充满莱克特气味的地方。

他会再硬起来。

“威尔？你怎么了？”莱克特意外地看着行色匆匆，好像身后有恶犬追赶的威尔——恶犬也不见得会让他这么狼狈，这是个喜爱收养流浪狗的成年男性。

“我很好，我没事。”威尔焦躁地回答，坐在另一张沙发上。莱克特为他放了一杯花茶在旁边的小圆桌上，香气柔软而清爽。

……莱克特的嘴唇。非常柔软。

操。操我。操他妈的。

威尔沉默地用力咬住自己的口腔内壁，伸手去拿饼干，手指几乎有点颤抖。他必须忘记。他的阴茎还在发烫。

而莱克特正垂着眼，不留痕迹地观察他。他从未见过威尔这么无礼。他没有说谢谢。

一片安静，只有威尔咀嚼的声音。然而莱克特的存在感依然那么强烈，威尔想他必须找点事来转移自己的注意力，于是开口：“所以，莱克特医生，我什么时候到你这儿的？”

莱克特啜了一口茶：“我不知道，我洗完澡出来时你已经坐在那了，那时是八点三十分。”

操。操我。操他妈的。

那个时候，那个他正在梦游的时候，莱克特在离他不到十米的地方手淫。威尔绝望地想。

——不，他不该想象。但他已经……“经历”过了。他咽了口口水，跷起腿，将阴茎夹在腿间。那里还没有太大变化，但他不希望他的心理医生发现任何异状。

威尔清了清嗓子：“所以你等了我十五分钟吗？就站在那？”

不。有可能是别的。他可能回到浴室去收拾那些可能的痕迹了……只不过还是被他看出来了。 

“我回浴室放了一缸水。猜到你未必喜欢沐浴，但沐浴有助于放松。”莱克特露出一个恰到好处的笑容。

何止，简直放松过头了。他在与工作无关的情况下对他的心理医生移情，窥探他的私生活。窥探他……自慰。威尔又想咽口水了，他只能端起茶杯轻抿。满口清香。

“哦，那很好。很好。谢谢你。”威尔心不在焉地道谢。他的目光无意间停留在莱克特放在大腿上的手，那手正捏着放茶杯的瓷碟。

他会把那双精于烹饪的手放在自己的阴茎上，捋动，摩擦，挤压。他手臂的肌肉线条会因用力而更加明显。更有可能抚弄自己的乳头和大腿。

……还有暗红色的顶端。渗着透明液体的小眼。他的手。

“威尔？”莱克特的声音把威尔惊醒，他惊讶地看到他的医生正握着他的手腕。男人身上散发着沐浴露的香气——和他此时身上的一模一样，褐色的眼睛盛满关怀。那么近。他头一次发现男人的唇形如此色情。

他的声音。带着外国口音，平时就很低沉。在那种时候则干脆很少开口了，只有粗重的喘息和偶尔溢出来的呻吟。沙哑的。非常诱人。

“或许你该去睡觉了，威尔。你看上去不怎么好。”莱克特谨慎地从威尔手中取下倾斜程度有些危险的茶杯，威尔绷紧了肌肉。

天哪，他的腿。正贴着他的。太烫了。他的阴茎在变硬。

“是的，我想，我……我该睡一觉。我没事。大概只是困了。”威尔不擅长于接受他人出于关心的指令，那太类似于示弱了。但此刻他愿意听从莱克特，他必须从这个窘境中尽快脱身。他想把莱克特推开，但没有动。那未免太过冒犯。好在莱克特的贴近只有短短几秒，他拿走茶杯后就礼貌地退后，为威尔指出睡房的位置，并许诺明天早上会有一顿丰盛的早餐。

威尔冲他挤出一个勉强的笑容，走动时他庆幸自己穿着浴袍而不是裤子。他必须远离莱克特。他还担心起了自己会不会在晚上梦到什么不该梦到的，甚至更糟，走到什么不该走到的地方。他停下脚步，向下看了一眼，莱克特正弯腰收抬那些茶具和小饼干，他的浴袍紧贴着身体，腰线明显。那些妄想又快跳出来了。

他逃一样撞进房内。

 

莱克特将东西收抬好，迈步走上楼梯。他的步伐轻极了，像只猎豹一样轻巧安静。他走过威尔的房间，拧开浴室的门把手。湿热的水汽扑面而来。

他审视地环顾四周：没有很乱，东西差不多都在原位，浴缸里没有残余的泥渣，毛巾也似乎洗过了。当然毫无疑问他会让钟点工再洗一次。除了地上的水未免太多了点，仿佛曾有人慌乱地从装满水的浴缸里跳出来以外，似乎没有任何问题。然而——莱克特轻轻地抽了抽鼻子。

他闻到隐藏在沐浴露气味中不易察觉的腥膻味儿。

心理医生嘴角浮现出一丝笑容，走出浴室。


End file.
